1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for removing and collecting residual toner.
2) Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as the printers, require replenishment of consumed articles, or replacement of latent image carriers, developing devices, or intermediate transfer bodies with new ones. The users check the components, and, if necessary, do the replacement.
FIG. 17 illustrates a conventional printer. The printer has frame covers 101, 102, and 56 which are fixed to a frame body 100 so that the covers are pivotably open. Inside the frame body 100, a latent image carrier, an exposing device, a developing device, a transfer device, an intermediate transfer belt 31, toner bottles 57Y, 57M, 57C, and 57K (“toner bottles 57”), a waste toner container 103, a cleaning device, and a fixing device are provided. Among these, the latent image carrier, the developing device, and the cleaning device are formed as one image forming unit. The image forming unit is often used as a process cartridge that is detachably attached to the frame body. Further, the intermediate transfer belt 31 and another component are sometimes formed as one intermediate transfer unit. A user opens the frame cover 56 for checking the apparatus and detaches the image forming unit or the intermediate transfer belt 31 from the frame body. If the toner inside any of the toner bottles 57 is decreased to a predetermined amount or less, the user opens the frame cover 56 and exchanges the toner bottle with another toner bottle filled with toner to replenish the toner. Further, the user disposes of the waste toner before the waste toner container 103 becomes full.
Conventionally, various methods of replenishing a container with toner and disposing of waste toner have been proposed in order to improve operability for maintenance. For example, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 5-6084, one container is used for non-used toner and a waste toner.
When the image forming unit or the intermediate transfer belt 31 is to be replaced with a new one, the user has to demount the container 103 first, although the container 103 does not need to be replaced, to have a reach to the image forming unit or the intermediate transfer belt. This reduces the operability and convenience. Moreover, where to place the demounted container is a problem. Sometimes the toner scatters inside of the apparatus or on the user.